Burning Roses
by Lady Zettai Gangu
Summary: After the death of his first true love, our friend Sasuke sinks into a deep depression. A woman with likeness to his beloved becomes his obsession and the mysteries of reincarnation become open to him. No flamers please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: And you never will with the way you treat me.

Me::gasps:: I don't do any thing to you::munches on an oreo::

Sasuke: Yeah, right...You'll never own any of us.

Me: I own Yuki.

Sasuke::ummmm:: Well, whatever, you'll never own me...

Me::evil grin:: I will soon...sexy...

Sasuke::gulp:: Whatever, Idiot::steals oreo::

Me: Noooo! My Precious::cries:: I will have my revenge!

Yuki::smacks Sasuke in the back of the head:: IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVER STEAL HER COOKIES!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol. More on that matter later. Anyways, this is a sequel to a prequel I haven't finished yet so get over it. I hopes you peoples loves it cause this is my first Naruto fanfic ever. I have also written a FMA one, that I gave to a friend whose mom deleted it from the computer sos now she has to retype it and stuffs so it'll be a while before its on fanfic. I'll post it when its up. Oi! I almost forgot. I'm also an artist so sometimes I'll post some links to my page sos you can see my fabulous art work of Yuki, Kyoko, Sasuke and more. I hope you likes it and no flamers plz! I enjoy getting ideas sos please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Reincarnation?

Sasuke stood, frozen to the very ground his feet stood upon. The grass was bloody and it stank of death and the rage of battle. His eyes were fixated on the young woman laying just a few feet away from him. She lay dead upon the sweet, soft grass that appeared to be virgin to all the events of that day. Sorrow consumed the lonely, heartbroken youth. The girl was his lover. The one he'd just pledged his heart to. _Kyoko…_

The sweet sorrow that consumed him stung at his stagnant, emotionless eyes. Disbelief and agony was painted across his face. He fell to his knees; they gave out from the fatigue of battle and the stiffness from complete horror. He fell over onto the corpse of his lover, sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to touch her, but his hang hung, trembling, over her cheek, unable to bring himself to the truth.

Her eyes were closed peacefully, and a soft smile was spread across her lips. She was at peace with her death. Her short blonde hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, but it was matted with blood and caked earth. Specks of blood dotted her pale cheeks and soaked her clothing. A single strand of hair waved with the wind in her face. Sasuke brushed it away, and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I love you." He whispered; his voice was filled with every secret he held and all the love and sorrow that he possessed. Salty tears landed on her cheek. Sasuke cursed at himself for his emotions and wiped the tears away.

Sasuke was there when she was buried, but this stranger looked exactly like her. He stuck to the trees, following her quietly and with stealth, just as good ninja does. He watched how her legs moved, short yet quick strides. _Just like hers…Her hair's cut the same, but it's the color of old blood_ He thought to himself. She was the same height as Her too, and had the same milky skin color. She was dressed in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants of the same color. A thick collar covered her neck, the silver studs shone in the sun and the small bell that hung from it rang gleefully.

Her name was Yuki. She knew she was being followed, but she jogged on. Sasuke noticed that she didn't have a village headband, and he wondered. _She's not of a village…like Kyoko too_

Yuki let out a high pitched whistle and a man with silver hair appeared, matching her pace along side her. They began talking, but to softly for Sasuke to hear. "What do you want, Yuki?" the man asked, he had golden wolf eyes but snow white dog ears told he wasn't wolf demon. "Where's Kagome? She was supposed to run with me today." Yuki asked, her eyes darting from her companion to the trees, "Well, Inuyasha?"

"She's at home, doing homework." He replied, his ears twitched.

"Oh."

"You _do_ know you're being followed, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not a dolt like you."

Sasuke could hear unintelligible bickering between the two before the newcomer, Inuyasha, had vanished from his sight. He refocused on Yuki. They were nearing an opening, there he knew he'd lose her.

Yuki grinned, signing with her hands, she saw the phantom images of herself and moved quickly, a clone replaced her but in the same pace. Sasuke knew she'd moved, but he didn't know where. He stopped, allowing the clone to run on. As soon as he stopped, a knife was at his throat and his hands were skillfully restrained behind his back. "So, How long have you been followin' me, pervert?" Yuki's sinister voice played in his ear. Shivers full of lust shot through his body as he felt her hot, tired breath against his neck. "Since I saw you pass the cemetery." He replied coolly, "And I'm not a pervert."

She relaxed and released him, sensing no danger, and stepped away, halfway upset that there was no fight. "My name's Sasuke, have we met before?" he asked her, walking beside her, matching her pace. _The way her strides are…Kyoko's were like that too_ "Nope, I've never seen you around either…or I might have. My memory's not that good right now." Yuki replied innocently, her eyes were fixated ahead, "I'm Yuki…it means 'snow'."

"Nice to meet you then, Yuki." Sasuke said boredly, hiding his interest, "Do you know a girl named Kyoko?"

"Um…I heard about a girl with that name that was killed by dog and wolf demons a few years ago, but, other than that, no."

"Oh…"

"But I'd rip their skin off if ?I coulda' been there. Killing a sister an' all."

"A sister?"

Yuki chuckled lightheartedly. "She was the only part-demon girl around this part of the forest." She told him in a matter-of-fact manner. She pulled her sweat band off, it was hidden under her hair, revealing a large pair of cute, black cat ears that twitched at every sound, "I have a tail too, but I'm not showin' you my ass."

Her ears corroborated that she wasn't Kyoko, but Sasuke couldn't let go of the fact that she was, indeed, just like Kyoko. He felt his hope die and he turned sharply, leaving Yuki to continue on her own. She didn't stop, but she did glance his way, concerned, but she lost interest quickly.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat, boredly, far apart in the cozy 'hut' they called home when Yuki arrived. Kagome looked at her, and saw the sweat glistening on her brow and the dampness of her hair. She slapped her forehead. "Oh, man! I forgot about going running _again_ didn't I?" she groaned, annoyed with her forgetfulness, she stood up, "I'm _sooooooo_ sorry, Yuki! Please, forgive me!"

Yuki smiled empathetically and waved Kagome her forgiveness as she walked about the hut taking her heavy sweat shirt off. "Hey! You have a bedroom, don't ya'?!" Inuyasha snapped at the half naked neko, she stuck her tongue out in response, her long slender swayed happily in her content way of things. "So do you." She retorted, shaking her head, sending drops of sweat flying across the room. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha retreated to his own dwelling, growling remarks of disapproval.

"You…you really should show a little more modesty…you have…um," Kagome remarked, but she blushed and stuttered as she spoke, "Quite big…ya' know."

"Knockers…yeah, yeah, and the whole, 'I don't want you to give dog boy any ides' and stuff." Yuki said, annoyed, "Don't worry, I'm not interested…besides I met a guy today…Sasuke or what not." Kagome jumped at the idea and began prying for more _interesting_ dirt.

As Yuki dressed in her long, priestess pants and her tight tank top, Kagome giggled and teased at her in a coy manner. "He had a leaf village head band on, so let' go out for…RAMEN!" Yuki declared loudly, Inuyasha charged in, grabbing both of them. "Let's go! I'm suddenly very hungry. Let's go, damn it!" he whined. Yuki laughed and tied her ears down in a black head band.

Kagome lifted herself onto Inuyasha's back. "Race ya!" Yuki provoked, taking off into the trees. Inuyasha raced after her. He ran beside her, pushing himself to run faster. Their hair whipped in the air violently, Kagome held onto him tightly, burying her face into his back avoiding the blade like strands of hair. "You…can't win, dog boy." Yuki teased, sharing a challenge glance with him. She would win for she had avarice for victory.

She sailed ahead of him, her feet appeared to float atop the ground as she ran. This sent shudders or competition through Inuyasha. He was tired of losing to her. He often blamed Kagome for slowing him down, so he stopped, and dropped her and then flew after Yuki. "Hey! Damn you!" Kagome screamed after him.

Yuki saw Inuyasha gaining on her, and that he'd left Kagome behind. "Damn him." She hissed angrily, she stopped, she had to dig her heels into the ground. Inuyasha came faster, she stuck her arm out, striking him in the stomach. His body folded and he fell back, landing hard on his back, holding his stomach. "What…was…that for?" he rasped at her. She glared at him and raced toward Kagome.

Kagome was wiping dirt off of her bottom and grumbling angrily to herself. "You…alright?" Yuki asked her breathlessly, her chest rose and fell rapidly as she caught her breath. "Yes, I'm fine." Kagome replied, stomping her foot, "That Inuyasha! How dare he drop me!"

Yuki motioned for her to follow. They approached Inuyasha, whom sat angrily catching his breath. "The hell did ya' do that for, Yuki?!" he demanded. She glared at him. "The whole damn forest is full of ninja! Ninja who will kill a girl sitting around in their territory! The villages are at war!" she snapped at him, "If you don't wanna lose another lover, I suggest you don't be stupid!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha remained silent. "She's not my lover." Inuyasha said blankly, standing and sharing her glare. She was fuming, Kagome was silent and clearly keeping to herself.

Yuki signed her hands; she summoned her bang. It was taller than she was and it was a black metal, like mica except stronger than steel. She secured the blade to her back. "Come on, let's go." She said, taking off, but ignoring him.

Sasuke sat quietly with his squad members and his sensei, Kakashi. Sakura was blathering on about something and Naruto was snoring obnoxiously out of boredom. Kakashi was peacefully to himself. He hadn't been the same since Kyoko passed away. "Hey, Naruto!" someone called, it brought him out of his nap, it was Hinata. He smiled and stood up, laughing as she hugged him. "What's up, Hinata?" he asked. Sakura looked annoyed.

Sasuke ignored them all, he blocked out their voices and their faces. He concentrated on one face: Yuki's. _Why is she like Kyoko? She's not a third demon like her, but she is a demon…_He wondered silently. _Even so, Kyoko's demon jutsu allowed her to have cat ears and a tail _His eyes closed tighter._ She has to be Kyoko! Anyone can have her hair, but she can't change faces, and if she was a ninja I would have seen through the jutsu _He fell back onto the soft grass and sighed. _She's been dead for three years…I miss her!_

"Is he _still_ heartbroken?" Hinata asked her companions quietly, she was concerned, after all Kyoko had been one of her closest friends. Naruto and Sakura nodded, their happy faces were replaced with ones with pity and misery. Naruto was the most miserable of the trio, and the angriest. "She was _my_ sister and I'm already over her death. Kyoko would have smacked him stupider if she saw how he moped around all day!" he hissed angrily, he hated misery and the fact that Sasuke was so miserable and that he wasn't, "I'm about to do it for her."

Sakura smacked him in the head. "Kakashi sensei has changed too!" she snapped, "You gonna smack him too?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke's the one who's become an all out emo!"

While Sakura and Naruto started bickering incessantly, Hinata moved to sit beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" she called quietly, he looked up at her, she bit her lip shyly, "I'd appreciate it if you'd come with me. I think…I should give you something." "That's not—" Sasuke started to argue, but she gave him a frighteningly stern look that compelled him to follow.

They walked over to Kyoko's memorial tree. It was a tall, beautiful cherry blossom tree. Her favorite; she'd dance in the petals in the spring as the wind blew them into the air and landing gracefully on the caressing ground. The image of her immortal beauty burned at his stagnant mind, he wanted to cry, but his pride forbade it.

She pulled a necklace off of her neck, it was a silver chain with and odd, crimson colored tiger eye stone, embedded in a silver talisman, hanging from it. "Kyoko gave this to me to guard, but now I suppose you should." Hinata explained gingerly, handing him the piece, "This stone is her spirit life. Each time she dies she loses a life. She had nine, now she has two."

Sasuke examined the piece, it was strangely cold though Hinata had just been wearing it. "The stone and chain grow warmer as her spirit nears it." So, with it you can find her in her next form." Hinata continued, "She won't remember you though and she'll be a new person although the same age as the time when she passed. Understand?"

He nodded and a thought came to him. "So, now she'd be sixteen?" he estimated, "If she reincarnated the year the year she died, right?" Hinata nodded, smiling at his returning spirits. "She'll appear the same, but be different," she warned him, and then she left him, returning to her own lover's side.

Sasuke stared at the stone, it reflected in the sun. An image of a number two seemed to glare off of it. He was impressed at how intelligent Hinata was and how serious she acted in giving him the stone. _If this is her life, then I need to protect it with my own…_ He told himself mentally. He secured the chain around his neck, tugging at it to test the strength. Unbreakable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See not so bad if i say so myself. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Aww! Come on Sasuke!

Sasuke: No way, I'm not sayin it!

Naruto: Chicken::imitates chicken::

Sasuke: NO!

Me: Fine then I shall torture you at every moment!

Sasuke: Fine!

Me: You'll regret this one day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!

Chapter Two: Crazy

Yuki stretched as she sat down on the barstool. They were at a local ramen shop. "Three bowls please! Make mine shrimp and the other two beef." She told the cook, he nodded with a grunt and began brewing the soup. Kagome sat at her left; Inuyasha sat at her right.

"You could cut the tension with a knife!" Yuki groaned sarcastically, "Talk to me! Please!" They both stared forward, their eyes stagnant. Yuki sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, she was officially bored. _Great! Dog Boy's pissed and Kagome's upset! What could make this day better?! _She wondered sarcastically.

A familiar scent swarmed her nostrils, it wasn't food, and she turned, staring at the face of a tall, silver haired Lord. "Sesshoumaru!" she squealed, hugging him with adoration. He groaned in annoyance. "Hello, Yuki." He acknowledged her, his voice sounded almost bored and he showed no emotion in his aura or in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, standing up and readying himself for a fight, "What're you doin' here?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with sheer carelessness, "If you must know, I came to collect some clothing for Ryn." He replied calmly, "So, calm yourself, little brother." Kagome appeared bored with everything and picked at a paper napkin.

"Yeah, Dog Boy, chill out!" Yuki teased, sticking her tongue out. She admired Sesshoumaru, more or less because she couldn't read him. She loved mysterious people. "Would you like to join us for ramen?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and waved her away, walking toward a kimono shop. She waved after him and returned to her seat. "I don't get what you see in him!" Inuyasha snapped at her, "I guess you _are_ screwed in the head!" Yuki grinned. "Well, I don't get what Kagome sees in you or why she even deals with you so…" she declared playfully, "I guess we're all screwed in the head!"

"I see _nothing _in him and I'm _sick_ of dealing him so DROP it!" Kagome spat at Yuki, getting up and storming off to another shop. Yuki stared at her, sadness bubbled in her stomach. Her ears drooped with the pang of guilt. She looked at Inuyasha, he was solemnly silent. He stared toward the ramen and sat his chin on the bar. "She didn't mean it, Inu." Yuki assured him, she put her hand on his shoulder, "I think it's her time of month. Ya know they only called it p.m.s because 'Mad Cow Disease' was taken."

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Kagome's right, just drop it." He muttered. The server placed their bowls down and Yuki slurped hers down and stood. She walked away, leaving him to finish off the other two bowls alone.

Sasuke felt the jewel around his neck warm. He looked up and saw Yuki walking by. She had tears in her eyes and a cut on her lip. "Hey, Yuki!" Sasuke called to her. She turned and saw him. "What do you want?" she asked miserably.

"Come sit by me." He offered.

"Why?"

"Cause you need too."

Yuki smiled weakly and joined him under the cherry blossom tree. The stone was burning. Sasuke smiled and said, "You're something special, Yuki." She sniffed and looked at him as if he was stupid. "How so?" she snorted. Sasuke handed her a picture of Kyoko, "You have the soul of someone very close to me."

Yuk gaped at the striking resemblance between her and the photo. A shot of pain went through her as she saw Sasuke's face in her mind. She screeched in pain, he became alarmed as she held her head. He put an arm around her, holding her up. "You alright?" he asked, concerned for her. "My…head…" she muttered, her eyes were closed tightly and she was focusing on her vision.

_She saw herself, in Sasuke's arms. She was laughing and talking about some boy named Naruto. She looked up at Sasuke and their lips met. "I love you." He told her, and she agreed. _

"You…you loved…her?" she asked, confused at her vision of pain.

Everything faded. She escaped into her own world. New mysteries were unraveling there. _Who is Kyoko, anyway?_

Sasuke carried Yuki to Kyoko's old dorm room. He called everyone and told them to meet him there. When Kakashi arrived he dropped to his knees in shock. Sasuke feared the man might break out into tears.

Sasuke had laid her on the white sheets of Kyoko's old bed. She looked peaceful and tired; her hair was still damp from the rain that had begun after she'd passed out. "How did you…?" Kakashi asked breathlessly. Sasuke explained what Hinata had told him to his sensei. Kakashi listened intently, nodding when he understood.

"So…in this life, she's Yuki." Kakashi asked; he sat next to the mattress, sipping at the drink Sasuke had offered him. "Yes." Sasuke answered, nodding his head.

Sakura and Naruto soon joined them. "What's the big idea, callin' all of us to Kyoko's dorm, meathead?" Naruto demanded. Then his eyes fell on the stranger in the room. His jaw dropped and he approached slowly, fearing that Sasuke's obsession could be like one out of a sick horror movie. "This is Yuki, the apparent reincarnation of Kyoko." Kakashi informed the bewildered youth.

Sakura stood stagnant in the door way. If this 'Yuki' was the reincarnation of Kyoko, she wanted nothing to do with her. She still lusted for Sasuke and hated that he was so depressed. She knew this could only lead to trouble. "It isn't wise to mess with fate, Sasuke." She warned. "Wise words, Sakura, but fate has brought them back together again." Kakashi retorted, keeping his voice calm. _Oh don't get me started with you sensei!_ Sakura shivered at what Kyoko had told her a few years back. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned into the frame of the door.

Everyone remained quiet, all eyes on Yuki's sleeping form. Sasuke sat by the window, occasionally staring out onto the terrain, fixating his gaze on Kyoko's resting place. "So…she's my sister's next...uh, person?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded, "What if _she's_ a shadow clone." "I would have seen through it." Kakashi told him/

"Oh."

They lit candles once it got dark. The lights didn't work, the janitor person wouldn't listen to them when they complained so they just stopped and used candles.

Yuki stirred, rolling onto her side. She opened her eyes to Sasuke's sleeping face. She sat up quickly, seeing she was surrounded by sleeping strangers. A blonde boy lay sprawled out in the floor, a masked, white haired man sat by the wall, and a pink haired girl leaned in the doorway, also asleep. Yuki stuck her tongue out at her, she hated pink.

Her eyes rested on Sasuke. She'd never really noticed how handsome he was, he was also hard to read. She stared at him; memorizing his face, his body build, and his raven colored hair…she was compelled to touch his hair. That lusciously black hair. She raised her hand to him and gently stroked a lock, his hand shot up, snatching her hand. She saw brown eyes, dark eyes, staring up at her. "I'm sorry." She hiccupped quietly.

"For…what?" he asked her, yawning.

"Waking you…you looked so peaceful."

"It's the first peaceful sleep I've gotten since Kyoko died."

"I'm not…"

"No…but you have her spirit."

She smiled gently and he gave her back her hand. She stood and started for the door. "It's raining outside. I know you hate the rain." Sasuke told her, "I'll get everyone to leave if you're uncomfortable." "That's the problem, I'm too comfortable! I feel like I know all these people." She sighed, retreating back to the bed.

"You do, you just can't remember them." Sasuke explained sleepily, he stretched and pulled himself up onto the bed to sit next to her, he looked at her, she saw admiration in his eyes, "But they remember you."

She felt her cheeks warm, a strange feeling formed in her chest. She felt sick, but in a strangely good way. Their eyes locked and she could feel herself compelled to move closer to him. His hand touched hers and she twitched, but she allowed him to hold her fragile hand. Fragile it was, but it had shed so much blood. _I must be crazy! Inuyasha and Kagome would pop an artery if they knew I was…_She thought, she closed her eyes, shielding their pale blue beauty from the lovesick ninja. _If they knew I was falling for a village ninja _

Yuki knew well the consequences of loving a village ninja. War was happening and in many villages, such as the Sand Village, killed strangers on sight. That was why she, Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the forest. There was also the risk of losing him to the war. She hated losing friends, but losing a lover could kill her.

Sasuke stared at her in the dim light. She was in serious thought; he could read it from her face. He was aware of her doubt and the confusion of all the information he'd received and passed on. The pendant burned at his neck, but it was a warm feeling that washed over him instead of pain. There would be no pain he would suffer from Kyoko's soul.

A loud rapping came from the window, waking and alerting everyone in the room. "Yo, Yuki! Ya in there?" a familiar, muffled voice called. Yuki stood and walked over to the window, opening it. Inuyasha sat on a tree branch of a tree, rain soaked and yet not shivering at the least. "Damn it, Cat, do I need to put a leash on your collar?! Kagome's been worried sick about you!" he scolded her, shaking and spraying her with dog-reeking water, she hissed at his gesture.

"I'm not going anywhere in the rain!" she replied stubbornly. "Oh, yes, you are!" Inuyasha roared, grabbing her wrist, "I'm not listening to Kagome's worrying all night!"

"I'm not going! Lemme go, dammit!"

"Look, Kagome's been out in the rain searchin' for ya, you're comin' with me!"

"No!"

She jerked her hand back and slapped him, leaving fresh scratch marks on his cheek. The blood dripped down his chin. "Oh, man! I'm sorry!" she apologized, reaching to wipe the blood away. He slapped her hand away and tackled her, roaring in fury. Sasuke and Kakashi reacted quickly, pinning him against the wall, holding knives at his throat. "Don't!" Yuki screamed, pushing herself back up, "He's my friend!"

"Some friend!" Naruto yawned, "I say we teach him not to mess with my sister!"

"Yuki-Chan requested we release him, so he must not be any real threat." Kakashi told the sleep induced, angry boy, "Demon or not, he is apparently her companion." Sasuke and Kakashi released the squirming dog demon, whom fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Ninja! You're staying with Leaf Village Ninja!" he exclaimed, he stood and headed for the window, "You're fucking crazy, Yuki."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I'm making Inu out to be an ass, but hey, he is. Get over it. Plz, review!


End file.
